


Fish Food

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Injury, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Futanari, Making Out, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Dipper is left for dead by a group of men and is found by Mabel who is ready to breed.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Fish Food

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they're not really related in this story and I don't use Mabel's name but it is Mabel that fucks him so I figured the tags still work. I do a lot of Dipper fucking her so I figured it was his turn to take the dick.
> 
> I'm open to requests, most kinks welcome but I may not do some because I'm busy or don't want to. I'll reply to the ones I want to do.

A bag had been put over Dipper's head after the men from the bar had finished beating him. He can hardly breathe and the bruises on his ribs made what air he could suck in painful.

"The tide'll take ya you little thief!" One of the men dragging him by his wrists stopped, squeezing his hand. "You'll drown to death then the fishes will eat ya."

All that for a small sack of gold. Dipper had been stealing things his entire life and the few times he got caught they usually slapped him on the wrist then let him go. But he's not twelve anymore. He's a man of seventeen, one that should be finding honest work on a boat or in town. Thievery paid too well and didn't keep him tied down. With no family to speak of and the drive to travel, that works for him.

"Better hope the gods of the sea have mercy on ya." A man ripped the bag off of his head and the group of five walked with Dipper being dragged down a steep hill. A rock hung over the water with chains hanging off of it.

They were just low enough that when they locked Dipper's wrists into the cuffs his entire lower half of his body was in the water.

"The tide will do the rest later. Enjoy your last bath."

Dipper didn't scream or fight it while the men left. He tries to remain calm and think instead. When the tide started to come in, he could float up a little with it and try to unhook the chain from the rock.

Except, the tide wasn't what he should have been worried about. Even though there were human bones under his dangling feet. No, what scared him now was the big pink fish swimming his way.

Was it deadly? A weird type of shark? He didn't know. What he did know was when it came out of the water, he was meet with big brown eyes and brown hair that looked kind of like his. And a really nice pair of tits. But they're pink like the rest of her skin.

"A mermaid," Dipper gasps. He had heard tales from sailors in pubs but never thought he'd see one so close to shore. If he got it to let him out, he could use the chains to catch it and drag it back to town to sell.

"Hey there, want to help a guy out?"

The mermaid tilts her head and swims closer to Dipper. She presses her nose against his stomach and takes in a deep breath. Then, she swims behind Dipper.

"Are you helping? That's so nice of you, thank you. They were really mean to me and I don't want to die." He can't look back to smile at the mermaid, but that's okay because any smile that came left as soon as she slid his pants down just enough to reveal his ass.

"Whoa whoa whoa what're you doing?" He tries to look back at her but the mermaid is holding his hips and keeps him still.

Then, something big and slimy is sliding between his cheeks. He knows he can't do anything. His body is weak from being beat and the chains and mermaid are keeping him in place. So Dipper simply goes limp, trying not to believe that this mermaid with a nice pair of breasts also had a massive, slimy cock that she's slowly shoving into his asshole.

Inch by inch the monster cock invades the virgin space. Dipper had sucked plenty of cocks before to get by, but he had never let another man use his ass. Now a creature of the sea was using him as if he were some whore put out just for her.

Dipper is in shock when the mermaid's hips finally press against his. Her cock had to be as big as his arm if not bigger and she managed to get all of it inside of him.

When she drags her hips back a little then slams them forward again Dipper grunts, grinding his teeth. The movement had made him realize that even with the slime on the cock, it was still way too big for his guts to be taking.

The mermaid grips his hips tightly and moves back just enough to sit on a rock, forcing Dipper's arms to stretch forward.

Then, the fucking started.

Hard, powerful thrusts sent jolts of pain up Dipper's spine and his pelvis creaked from the large cock slamming into it over and over. He cries out in pain but no one ever came down to that part of the beach. And the water was slowly rising. He was going to be raped by a mermaid then drown just for one little bag of gold.

The chains above him rattled wildly with every thrust and cut into his wrist every time the mermaid pulled Dipper back fully onto her dick. Blood ran down his arms and Dipper didn't have the strength to fight any of it. He had to just hang there and take it up the ass.

As soon as he went fully limp, the mermaid yanked him back and stopped thrusting into him. For a moment Dipper was relieved. But then something round and thick began to travel up her cock, through his poor asshole and up into the deepest part of him, his very core where her dick came to an end.

More follow and when his stomach starts to ache with the feeling of rocks in it he realizes it's laying eggs in him.

"Fuck p-please stop." His voice is very small and the mermaid doesn't stop at all. In fact, eggs continue to pour out of her until Dipper's stomach is protruding like a pregnant whore's. And he supposes that is what he is now. Raped and impregnated by a stranger like some flimsy hooker.

Slowly, just as she entered him, the mermaid pulls out of Dipper. She lets go of his hips and he swings back to where he was before, the water up to his chest. Maybe now that he was holding its eggs she'd let him go.

"Please, you got what you wanted." The mermaid was in front of him now, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I have your eggs in me, you can't let me die."

She smiles at him then puts her weight on his shoulders. Dipper's throat is too dry to scream but he still opens his mouth in a silent scream. The mermaid mashes her lips onto his and begins to kiss him sloppily while her massive cock slides back into his asshole.

The fact that she wasn't finished made Dipper squirm, his bleeding wrists be damned. She didn't let up on the kissing to let him beg anymore, her long tongue fucking his throat like a cock while her actual cock continued to ruin his organs for good.

That time the taught chains didn't rattle because they're holding both of their weights. She's panting into his mouth while he chokes on her tongue. Her eyes roll back into her head and her cock pulses inside of him, releasing what has to be a gallon of cum inside of Dipper.

He tries to scream around her tongue, unable to get any sound out as his stomach swells. The eggs had been too much, now he had to deal with her cum too?

Eventually, she finished, pulling her tongue free and looking at Dipper while he gasped for air. His body was ruined from head to toe and he was sure he'd die any second.

But the mermaid kissed his cheek and reaches up, easily breaking the chains and catching Dipper before he fell into the rising water. She held him and swam a little further north of the town he had been in, placing him at the mouth of a river feeding into the ocean.

She stares at him, smiling widely and showing off her sharp teeth then going back into the water, disappearing as if nothing had happened.

Dipper allowed himself to breathe and adjust to his new weight before he sat up and looked out at the water. Somehow he knew he would have to come back to this spot. The mermaid eggs in him would hatch and he'd need a place to push them out and if she had put him there then this must be the place.

He looked down at his stomach and placed his hand over the skin. It had been a painful experience but at least he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> At least he survived right?


End file.
